


There Must Be Order

by evergrove



Series: Just us, aka the universe where Henry has left for college [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Parenting Woes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Henry has been away in college for almost a year now. Emma has been working late and comes home to find Regina upset about something. Established SwanQueen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is translation of a German proverb "Ordnung muss sein", which I may or may not use sometimes.
> 
> I was supposed to be writing something completely different, but the muse wanted some angst, and not smut. Sorry!

The house was nearly dark when Emma drove to Mifflin Street. She'd been held back at the station due to catching some thieving miscreants at the end of her shift. Regina had had plans for the evening but they both knew nothing was ever certain in Storybrooke. Even if life was relatively stable nowadays, occasionally bordering boring.

She parked the bug next to Regina's Mercedes. They'd been living together for five years now. The only big changes recently had been Henry leaving for college and the adoption of their dog. Sometimes the house felt too big. Like now, it was eerie and quiet when she opened the front door. Emma heard a bang from the kitchen and headed there. Regina was awake and organizing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hi," Emma's voice sounded loud, but Regina didn't look up or even answer. Emma got closer and saw from Regina's posture that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Regina's hands continued organizing. "Nothing." By the looks of it, Regina had also re-organized the cupboards.

"You always start cleaning and organizing when something's wrong. I'm sorry I'm late, I know it doesn't really help that I sent you the message as soon as I knew but-"

"It's not that," Regina amended quickly.

Emma knew Regina would tell when she was ready and if she pushed too hard, Regina would just get more upset. "Okay then. Can I help you with these?"

"You? Help with the dishes? That just means I have to organize everything again," Regina said, and there it was, a tiny smile. "You're the worst organizer ever known. There must be order and you have no idea what that means."

Emma laughed, and slapped Regina gently on the ass. "Yes, my queen." Then she wrapped her arms around Regina and hugged her tight. She felt Regina relaxing in her arms, and quietly start sobbing. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

Emma guided Regina to the nearest chair, sat on it herself and pulled her on her lap. She heard a muffled "He won't come home for holidays." between the sobs. Oh, that's what was going on. Henry. Letting go of Henry had been tremendously difficult for Regina. They had visited him a couple of times and so far he had spent his holidays in Storybrooke. For the first few weeks they had regular Skype chats twice a week, then once a week, and now, once a month, if it was up to Henry.

"Babe, that's what kids do. They fly away from the nest and start living their own lives. What did he say?"

Regina started crying even harder at that, and just pointed at her phone on the counter. Emma had no way of reaching it without magic, so she playfully raised her hand and said, in a deep voice, "Accio my queen's phone." She felt a snort on her neck between the sobs and smiled smugly. Being silly almost never failed to make her queen even slightly happier.

"So what am I looking for here? Whatsapp, email, Skype, text message?" Emma asked. She didn't want to check someone else's phone without permission.

Regina took the phone and opened Instagram and the picture she wanted Emma to see. Henry and a couple of his friends were holding tickets and the caption said "Yay, New Zealand here we come! #holidays #travel #newzealand #friendsie".

"Have you talked to him about this? Last time we Skyped he didn't mention anything."

She felt the shaking of the head before she heard "No." Okay, this wasn't something they could solve during the night, so Emma had to find a way to calm Regina and then find out more about Henry's plans in the morning. She coaxed Regina's head up and kissed her.

"You're taking this really hard. And I understand, but there's nothing we can do about it. At least tonight."

Regina sighed and wiped her face in Emma's shirt.

"Damn, if people knew how peasant-like their queen behaves in the privacy of her home," Emma sassed. Regina swatted her arm.

"I'm a queen and a bit more refined."

"There's my girl," Emma said and smiled at Regina's trademark saying. "We'll sort this out. It's okay for you to feel at a loss when your kid is flying solo."

"Our kid. And please stop with the bird metaphors. I've had that enough from your mother."

Emma couldn't help laughing out loud. "Damn, mom's gonna be pleased with me, when I tell her I inherited bird metaphors from her. And even more pleased, when I tell her how much you hate it."

"Keep this up, and you'll only get the main course I prepared and not the dessert."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Food, there's food? God, I'm starving."

Regina rose and took a plate from the fridge. She heated the food with magic. Anything else would take too much time, if the look in Emma's face was any indication.

Emma ate in record time and burped at the end of the meal. Regina rolled her eyes. "Did you know that in the middle ages burping was the greatest thanks to the hostess?" Emma burped again, just to prove a point. Then she rose and cupped Regina's face. "Thank you. Normally I'd kiss you, but by the look on your face, I'm not even going to try now."

Regina did look mildly disgusted. "Sound choice. I had some other dessert in mind for you, but I feel like I need some ice cream and cuddling." She glanced at Henry's picture in the wall and sighed sadly. "Chocolate ice cream."

Emma rinsed her dishes, and didn't even try to put them in the dishwasher. Then she took two clean spoons, and handed them to Regina, who already had the ice cream tub. "Nothing would make me happier than to cuddle with you while eating ice cream. Everything will work out, trust me."

Regina nodded and sighed as they started walking upstairs hand in hand. "Just hold me tight tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (for this chapter): The CORRECT way to organize the dishes :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change. There will be smut ahead!

Emma woke up surrounded by warmth and the comforting scent of Regina. She loved waking up like this, being held and pressing her face into her perfect breasts. They had fallen asleep in a different position - Emma holding Regina, her back against Emma's front - but as it often happened, they'd switched positions during the night.

A sliver of sunlight was pouring into the bedroom. Soon she would have to get up and take Slumpy out (they still called her different names, Regina was adamant that the little dog was Pawsie) but for now she just enjoyed the silence. They would have an emotional day ahead, talking with Henry and dealing with Regina's sense of loss. Henry would always have a bond with his mothers, especially Regina, and in time Regina would be able to deal with it better. She knew, she had always known, that Henry growing up, he being more independent, would be harder for her wife.

Emma slid away from the bed, looked at Slumpy stretching in her own bed. The little dog wagged her tail and ran to get some belly rubs. "Hi sweetie, did you sleep alright? Let's go out." Slumpy barked in agreement. "Good girl!" Regina mumbled something but didn't wake up.

Adopting the dog had been for both of them, and even though Regina had seemed reluctant at first, Slumpy had become a permanent member of the family. Emma smiled thinking how some people decided to try and have another child at this point, and some, like them, decided to adopt a dog. They weren't too old for a child but they had discussed it and decided that Henry was enough. Maybe they'd have grandkids some day. Regina would spoil them rotten, that was certain.

After taking Slumpy out Emma made breakfast. Coffee, some toast, fruit and berries, simple but delicious. She took the tray upstairs. Ordinary, small things were their favourite way to treat each other. Breakfast in bed, buying the other treats, giving head massages, nothing too fancy. Very domestic too, but to her surprise she liked it. Her life had already had enough struggle and hardship.

Regina was still asleep, her face looked so peaceful in the early morning light that she almost didn't want to wake her. She would've let her sleep a little longer and just enjoy looking at her but soon she heard a mumbled "Is that coffee for me?" from the bed.

"Yeah, it is. I know you're a grumpy old curmudgeon if you don't get your coffee first thing in the morning," Emma laughed and coaxed Regina up with the steaming mug of coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm, yes," Regina managed to say when taking the first sip of coffee. Emma climbed back to bed and snuggled closer. She slipped her fingers under the covers and softly tickled her sides. Then she heard the mug put back to the tray and knew she was in _delicious_ trouble.

Teasing hands helped Emma get undressed and a hot tongue was soon on her nipple. Sucking, biting and then soft touches to soothe the sting of the bite. Oh, how Emma loved her tongue and teeth. "Harder," was all she was able to say. Regina chuckled and started biting all around the soft flesh, under the breast, changing sides. Soon Emma was pushing her down, but she didn't move.

"Please. I need you," Emma whined.

"You're not desperate enough yet, my love."

Emma felt herself getting wetter at that. "God, you're evil."

"Tell me what you want," Regina commanded.

"Why do you always have to be like this," Emma struggled to catch her breath.

"Because you like it. So much that that cunt of yours is soaking already."

Emma huffed, but enunciated, "I want your mouth on my pussy."

Regina moved down and kissed her labia.

Emma groaned and bucked up to get her closer. "Regina..."

"Honey, you need to be more specific."

"I want your tongue on my clit and I want you to suck it," Emma said through gritted teeth. Regina knew how to drive her mad, but she also knew that nothing would happen without one little word. "Please."

Next thing Emma felt was hot flat tongue parting her folds and kissing her clit. "Good girl," Regina said before she started sucking. After a while she probed her opening with fingers, asking for permission.

"No fingers, babe, just tongue, teeth. Okay?" Regina moved her hand to keep Emma's hips down and focused on her clit. Emma was so, so close, just a little bit more. She felt fingers pinching her nipples and then she was coming.

"Oh. My. God. That was something else," Emma said, when her breathing had steadied enough. "I haven't come that hard for a while." Regina was kissing her way up to Emma's mouth and just hummed.

"I want to ride your face."

"God, yes."

"You always get so religious when you come hard," Regina laughed as she settled astride on Emma's face.

"Can you fucking blame me? You make miracles with your tongue, babe."

Regina lowered herself and said, "Now it's your time to make miracles, honey." Emma felt the wetness on her face and knew she was very close already after Emma's orgasm. She decided not to tease, there would be time for that later. Sucking her clit was the fastest way to get her there and it didn't take long for Regina to be screaming Emma's name.

As they lay there in the afterglow - or actually Emma was eating breakfast, making love always made her hungry - Emma asked something that she had been pondering. "Would it be so bad that he doesn't come home for holidays? Wait, hear me out. We've been stuck being 'heroes' in Storybrooke but it's been so quiet for long already. What if we went on a trip too? We never got our honeymoon."

Regina looked thoughtful. Then she sat up and started eating her fruits and berries. "You may actually have a point."


	3. Chapter 3

After a late lunch they Skyped Henry. Regina was nervous, she knew her feelings were normal, and Emma agreed. However, it would do no good to pour them on Henry. He had his own life, and both of his mothers understood that. She had just been shocked to find out about it from Instagram, and not from Henry.

"Hi moms," Henry looked cheerfully at the screen. "What's up? We don't usually Skype on Saturdays."

"Hi kid," Emma smiled at him and took hold of Regina's hand under the table. "We just wanted to chat with you about the plans you're having for the holidays."

Henry's face fell and he silently said "oh shit". Then he started explaining really fast, "Yeah, sh- I mean, damn, I totally forgot to tell you about the trip. I shoulda told you before we posted on Insta. Damn, I'm sorry," he scolded himself.

"Henry, love, it's fine." At Henry's disbelieving look Regina continued, "Really, we're fine. I was a bit shocked but I love the idea that you get to visit places we've never visited," Regina reassured her son.

"Okay, if you are sure? It's just an amazing opportunity. One of my classmates is from New Zealand and he invited us over. I've saved some money so I can afford the plane tickets there and back. We'll be staying with his family. I just need to get a passport and maybe some other documents. I haven't really had time to check that stuff yet," he explained with enthusiasm.

"Your mom and I talked and we decided you'll get your birthday money in advance for this trip, if you want?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, thanks moms! That would be great." Someone shouted his name on the background. "Hey, I gotta go now, and again, I'm sorry you had to find out about the trip like this. Talk to you later, love you both."

And then he was offline and Emma and Regina looked at each other.

"I really need to get used to my little boy being an adult with his own life," Regina sighed.

"Have you thought about what I said? About us doing something else for a while? I don't mean going to the same place as Henry but somewhere else. Imagine how awful that'd be to us or to him, if we suddenly were at the same place. Although, I've always wanted to visit New Zealand. Anyway, a road trip or maybe some beach vacation or city holiday visiting museums or... I'm up for anything, the only thing I care is that you're there with me," Emma looked at her wife with adoration. She loved the attention she got from Emma, but it still made her blush regularly.

"I like our life, and how things are, but I agree. We deserve a break. But you know me, I want to organize everything and be in control of the details. So no mindless wandering," Regina said sternly.

"I know, babe, that's what makes you happy, and I'm fine with it. So, Mrs. Swan-Mills, are you ready to finally go on a honeymoon with me?"

"Yes, my love. Nothing would make me happier."

**

So they started preparing for their trip. Emma arranged Pawsie to stay with Snow and David during their trip. Archie would be the acting mayor, and David took over the sheriff's station. They decided to be away for three weeks. Regina had a spreadsheet with every detail about accommodation, transportation, and costs and her face would light up when she talked about it. She had also bought a map which was placed on the dining room wall, and it didn't fit the interior design at all. But Regina loved it and she planned their route with it. Emma on the other hand just loved watching her, she was so vibrant and full of life when she got to plan the whole trip.

"I never thought I'd say this to anyone, but you look really hot when you work with that spreadsheet of yours," Emma confessed one evening when she was lazing around and Regina was honing the details.

Regina looked over the brim of her glasses. "Really? Exactly how hot?"

"So hot I wanna fuck you against the wall."

"My, my, Ms. Swan, is that so?"

"Yes. Please?"

"You're incorrigible," Regina laughed as she stretched the kinks from her neck.

"And you're a tease, that shirt without a bra is bad as it is, but you moving like that," she groaned, breathing deeply into a pillow.

Regina straddled her lap and gently tossed the pillow to the floor. "I'm almost done with my planning. I have a proposal for you." Emma raised an eyebrow. "D'you remember that I have that cabin in the woods? The trip is three weeks but I'd like to spend a fourth week away from everyone else, just recuperating. In the cabin. Just you and me in bed with all our toys."

Emma gaped at her like a goldfish, trying to say something.

"Are you opposed?" Regina could barely contain her laughter.

"You are the evilest of the evil queens I know. My queen." Emma was breathless when she felt lips on her neck, teeth on her earlobe and a hot breath on her ear.

"No, I don't think you can fuck me against the wall." Another breath, and warm tingles spread all over Emma's body. "I think it's time for you to be a good girl and start preparing for the trip. I made a to do list for you." Regina got up and pointed at the table.

Emma groaned and when she finally was able to move, she took the list and quickly pinched Regina's ass, and sprinted to the other room.

"Emma! You are such a child!"

**

"Is everything packed?"

"Yes, and checked five times."

"Are you sure?"

"Regina, please, just get into the car."

"I made a Spotify list for us."

"You're so good to me, babe."

"Onwards, my knight."

"Yes, my queen. Nerd."

"Idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this vision of them driving into the sunset with the Bug but a) Regina would never agree to leave in the evening (unless they had a flight to catch that would fit the timeline), b) Regina would never leave on a 3-week trip with the Bug (unless Emma had upgraded to a New Beetle, and even then nope), and c) this is the life with those two in my head, they constantly have ideas of their own and destroy my vision :-P


End file.
